Reminiscing Ink
by OMGalarm
Summary: Edward is finally 18, and can't wait to experience life and all the things he have missed out on. He finds out, it might just be enough to go get a tattoo. Edward/Bella. Rated M for a reason.


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Reminiscing Ink**

**Your pen name: OMGalarm**

**Characters: Edward / Bella**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything, and no harm is intended. This is just for fun.**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

A thousand thanks goes to **AmberSunshine**, who beta'd this!

I'm not sure if my Inkward qualifies as a 'fuckhot' Edward, this is more of a Corruptableward. What is it with innocent Edward and me anyway? The word 'virginal' was mentioned in the introduction to this contest, and my mind was on a one-way track from there on. I thought I'd do something a little different from the usual tattooed Edward, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I cursed as the puppy, who for the tenth time this summer, had found his way out of the house and into the backyard garden. I ran out after it, though the sneaky little thing was now far out of sight. I'd been making breakfast in just my pajama bottoms, so I was standing on the porch shirtless, letting the sun touch skin it hasn't been acquainted with so far this spring.

"Nice tattoo, Mr. Edward.", Bernard, our French, and quite obviously gay, pool boy said with a longing sigh as he looked up from his work to stare at me. Uncomfortably, I let my head fall to look at my chest, and look at the décor there that I hadn't thought about for such a long time. It had been a day just like this. The sun had just started gaining real warmth in the beginning of May.

"Right.", I said softly as I let the flashbacks start.

~*~

I was standing there, on my mother's porch, with what seemed like a whole new world before my feet. I was eighteen, finally. I was Edward Cullen, Grade-A student. I'd never smoked. I'd never had a drink, that is if you overlooked the occasional family gathering where uncle Jeremy always tried to make me take a sip of his banana liqueur from 1985. I'd never gotten laid. And I'd never gotten a fucking tattoo.

It would seem that a lot was about to get stirred up today.

"Are you sure about this, darling? Remember, this will follow you through the rest of your life. What seems cool right now might not seem so appealing when you're thirty with a wife and kids. And remember how Uncle Bernie's tattoos look, so stretched and awful. You won't have this frisky little body of yours forever, you know, no matter how things might seem right now."

"You've already told me these things, mom.", I said, barely able to hide my frustration.

"Well, I can't say it enough, remember I just want what's best for you, and make sure that you're absolutely sure about this. Oh, and the _pain_. You never were one for pain, darling. Remember, _needles_."

I'd stood gazing hopefully down the street during her tirade, listening with only one ear, and let out a relieved sigh when the red convertible finally rolled around the corner.

"Jasper's here now mom, I have to go.", I turned to her standing in the doorway and gave her a hug.

"Oh my, are you _sure_ about this, honey?", she said, and I saw that the worried wrinkle between her eyes was reaching proportions I hadn't seen since my sister Rosalie brought a senior home during her freshman year, introducing him as her boyfriend. I'd been eleven and I'd never seen something so disturbing.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure. Bye!", Jasper had stopped by our lawn, so with these words I ran towards him and jumped into the car as fast as I could. I let out a relieved breath and fastened my seatbelt.

"You made it this far, man, I'm impressed.", Jasper grinned.

"Barely.", I grinned.

I put on my sunglasses and lay my hand over the door, lazily playing with the passing air, and unable to hide my smile.

The tattoo shop lay in the middle of town, looking glorious and promising with its neon sign and window photos. I had promised Mom that I would go to someone legit and professional, and this was the only place in town she found suiting enough.

I was in total awe as Jasper swung the door open and presented us to this promising new land that for the last year had only been in my dreams. The lounge was spacious and clean, its walls covered with photos upon photos of tattooed and pierced bodies, looking amazing and exciting to my virginal teenage eyes.

To the right there was a desk where a big, burly man sat doing paperwork. In the back there was a curtained door, from which you could hear the tell tale buzzing sound of a tattoo gun. I shivered, partly with excitement, partly with fear.

"Hey, kid, you even old enough to be in here?", the man behind the desk asked me as I stood the middle of his store, probably looking like I'd received a good hit to the head. He was watching me over the counter with doubtful eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm eighteen today," I squeaked. Jasper snickered.

"Well congratulations then. You looking to get some ink? A piercing?" His voice was deep and groveling like a bullfrog. He stood up, laying his heavy arms on the counter, and I saw that they were totally covered in colorful tattoos, as was his neck.

"A tattoo.", I said, swallowing. I was embarrassed over the fact that I sounded at least three years younger than I really was in my nervous state. Probably looked so, too, skinny and pale as I was.

"Good, good. I'm Brian. What's your name kid?", Brian stepped out from behind the desk and reached out his hand to me. I thought he'd squeeze mine right off as he shook my hand with frightening force and I said "Edward Cullen.", losing years with each syllable I uttered.

"And what are you looking for?"

"Looking for?" I asked, confused.

"What do you want tattooed?"

"Oh! Of course." I practically did a little jump on the spot as I retrieved a drawing from my back pocket that I'd printed out from the Internet. I gave it to Brian, who inspected it closely.

"An eagle, interesting. Nice looking. Where do you want it?", Brian grumbled. I noticed that the moustache that he was sporting resembled that of a walrus' whiskers, visibly bounced as he spoke.

"On my chest, that's the plan."

"Indeed. I figure this will take one to two hours, at the least. I have a customer scheduled soon, so Bella will do the job for you today. She'll soon be finished in the back, so you can fill out this in the meantime.", he said as he rummaged through some drawers and produced a form and a pen.

Jasper occupied himself by looking at all the photographs on the walls while I filled it out. Just as I was filling out the last lines, I heard the curtain in the back being pulled to the side.

"Well, thank you so much. I'll definitely come back here for later work.", a man said and went to Brian to pay for what he got done.

"I'll be looking forward to it.", a soft voice said from behind me, and it made me whip my head around so fast it almost hurt.

And there she was. Laura Croft. Rock Chick Edition. And I swear, at that exact moment my sexual drive was finally awoken from it's abyss. Her hair was long and shiny, and so dark it was almost black. She was wearing dark jeans that were illegally tight, a contrasting grey tank top that showed off a pair of glorious breasts, and arms that were littered with the most beautiful, colorful tattoos. And she had a face like fucking Snow White. She was beautiful. And for a boy that listened to punk rock and dreamed of being Trent Reznor, but was forced to 'look like a proper school boy as long as he lived under his mama's roof', she was The Dream Girl.

I had been standing there drooling for so long that the customer was long gone, Brian's moustache was doing the disco and Jasper was palming his forehead behind the girl's back. The girl, however, was just grinning and extended her hand to me.

"I assume you're my next customer? Nice to meet you, I'm Bella."

And I'm yours.

"Uh, hi. Edward.", I stuttered out and shook her hand. It was warm and soft, and I noticed a big, pretty rose on her wrist surrounded by the writing 'Love is a journey, not a destination'. My heart soared.

"Will you come into the back with me Edward? We'll take a look at your sketch."

"Yes.", I squeaked yet again, and followed her as she walked into the curtained room. My eyes were glued to her ass as she walked, and I found delight in how round, firm and glorious it was. The girl was a masterpiece to the very end. Literally.

"I'll take off for a while, Edward.", Jasper called out to me. "Call me when you're done, and I'll pick you up." I consented by giving a twitchy arm movement in his direction, my eyes never leaving the girl in front of me.

She held the curtain aside as I entered the back, a small room with just enough space for a couch, the tattoo bench, a little chair and all the tattoo equipment. My hand began shaking by the sight of it. I handed Bella the eagle sketch.

"I want this, right here on my chest.", I explained and motioned to my left peck.

"Nice.", she said, while studying the drawing. "Freed eagle, huh?"

"Heh, yeah. It's my eighteenth birthday today, and I'll be graduating in a few weeks and going to college. I wanted something symbolizing me leaving the nest, in a way. Or more like, leaving the metal cage and finally being able to be whom I want. It's a big thing for me."

I was proud and surprised of the steadiness in my voice. This was something I'd thought a lot about. I loved my parents, I really did. But I would never be the clean shaven, neat little mama's boy who went to went to med school and married a cute girl with pig's tales and had neat little babies in a suburb, like they wanted me to. They had acted as a belt around my neck for the last eighteen years, and now it was finally about to change.

"I like that.", Bella said with a smile as she drew my eagle onto a stencil. "I know very much how you feel. I did my very first tattoo as I was leaving the nest too. I guess I spread my wings so far I wasn't able to stop flying.", she said and winked at me, gesturing to her heavily tattooed arms. "I'm daughter of the chief of police, so it was eighteen years of plaid skirts and pink sweaters until I could finally get myself free and be who I really am. You have a lot to look forward to."

I smiled at her words. Maybe, in a few years time, I'd look like Bella. Clothed in black and with tattoos all over my body. It was hard to imagine, but a thrilling thought nonetheless.

"It's done, what do you think?", she said and held up the finished and perfected drawing.

"I love it!", I said enthusiastically. She came over to the bench I was perched upon, with the stencil in her hand, looking expectantly at me.

"Well, take off your shirt then. I can't tattoo through your clothes.", she smiled demurely. I blushed and took my shirt off so fast I think I ripped a couple of seams. When she laid a hand on my chest and pushed me to lie down on my back, it felt like I'd burst up in flames.

"I need to shave your chest first, okay?" she said, and I nodded. My horny teenage brain begun making up sponge bath nurse fantasies as she wet my chest and smoothly applied the shaving gel. It was cold, and all my hairs stood on end for more reasons than that as she raked the razor over my skin. She looked up at me underneath her lashes as she finished, and chuckled.

We agreed on where the eagle should be placed, and I shuddered lightly as her little fingers ghosted over my skin, transferring the drawing onto me. She started preparing the equipment, and turned that delightful backside to me again. It calmed my nerves a lot. Who'd think that sexual arousal calmed anxiety. It wasn't quite enough to calm me when she started the needle, though. The buzzing seemed terrifyingly loud and aggressive.

"It'll be okay Edward, just relax. You don't think I'd have this many tattoos if it was insufferable, do you?", she said, reassuring me. Then her hands were back on my skin, and I breathed out deeply.

It wasn't as bad as I'd expected.

After the first shock of it had worn off, I distracted myself by watching Bella and studying all of her tattoos. I noticed how cute she looked as she scrunched up her lips as she concentrated, and I shivered every time her pink little tongue snuck out to swipe over them. She'd brush her wonderful hair over her shoulder every now and then as it had fallen into her eyes, and it would glimmer in the sun, and sometimes even brush softly over my chest or arm. When she leaned extra far over me, her soft, full breast would press into my side, and I would have to think hard about something particularly nasty not to sport a boner.

The best of it all? It seemed like she did all this on purpose. She'd throw me little glances and winks below her thick lashes sometimes, and I almost peed myself every damn time. Especially when she brushed her free hand seemingly mindlessly over my torso, making my nipples reach for the sky and my skin break out in goose bumps. She probably noticed this, along with how my breath would hitch or my heartbeats race every time she touched me or looked into my eyes.

And I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed.

Exactly two hours and three minutes later, she was finished. It was relieving to feel the monotone stinging finally come to an end, and the light dull ache felt easy and promising. Though, it was disappointing to feel her warm skin leave mine, leaving me cold on the bench as she went to clean up.

I stood, a little unsteadily, and went over to the mirror she'd pointed me to. I stood in awe for quite a while before I moved closer, shocked by how awesome it looked. There, upon my mildly shaped peck (for Jasper and I had been exercising quite often in his basement during the winter) was a big American eagle, its wings fully spread and with a look that could kill. I finally felt like a man.

"What do you think?", Bella asked as she came over to stand next to me. "It looks pretty awesome, don't you think?"

"Holy shit, yes. I love it! Thank you so much!", I said, smiling broadly at her. She smiled back and winked at me, and finished with smearing it with goo and laid some gauze over it before she led me out. I gave the tattoo one last exhilarated look before I pulled on my shirt carefully and followed her.

She chatted with Brian as she typed into the computer and received my money, and I stood there seriously considering other tattoos, just so I could come back and see her again. I was about to thank her and say goodbye when she spoke.

"I'll go out and take a cigarette before I leave for the day.", she said to Brian and joined me as I exited the store.

"You want one?", she asked as she pulled up a pack of Lucky Strikes and lit one quickly.

"Um, I've never smoked before.", I confessed. Everything seemed clearer out in the light of the day, and the realization of what a kid I must seem to her dawned upon me. I didn't know how old she was, but the fact that she was older and definitely more mature and experienced than me was clear as the day.

"You want to try one now?", she asked, grinning at me. Timidly, I pulled one out the package, and tried awkwardly to hold it between my fingers like she did. Reaching towards me, she took my hand and led the cigarette to my mouth. She held her hand as a shelter and leaned towards me, lighting mine with the stick in her own mouth. All the while looking into my eyes.

I think I came a little.

I tried to take a deep breath, as I knew the smoke was supposed to enter my lungs. I immediately regretted it as it sent me into a frantic coughing fit. She laughed sweetly and patted my back as I calmed down.

"You're adorable.", she smiled, making me blush and cough a little more. She looked contemplating for a moment, then she said "Stay here, I'll be right back." With that she flipped the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it before she ran back into the store.

I stood there watching the cigarette burn down, glad that my manhood wouldn't be put to test anymore as far as smoking required. Just as it had burned down completely and I had stomped it like Bella had, she was back. She now had her purse with her.

"Follow me?", she asked and grabbed my hand, walking backwards so she could look at me as she pulled me down the street. My heart started beating incredibly fast.

"Okay?", I stuttered. "Where are we going?"

"My place.", she replied cheekily. "If that's okay with you."

"Mmmhm.", I sounded like a bird.

She didn't let go of my hand, and I don't think I was fully in charge of my thoughts as I watched the pretty, tattooed little arm lead me towards uncertainty. What did she want with me? Did she actually want to bring me to her place? What would we do there? Watch a movie? Play Ludo? Have loud, amazing sex? Oh holy blistering God.

Was I even ready for this? What did I know about interacting with females? I wasn't sure I was able to keep up any intellectual conversation with this girl than consisted of anything else than gurgling and stuttering. Let alone did I know how to satisfy her sexually. Of course, I had watched porn, excessively actually, so that I knew the technicalities. But she would definitely notice that I was as green at it as Washington State. I would probably come all over my self the moment she pulled out my cock. Could she feel my hand shaking right now?

"Here's my subtle little vehicle.". she said suddenly, and pointed to a huge van, 70's style. It was light blue, with flower pattered curtains and the typical Volkswagen sign on the front.

"You drive this thing?", I asked incredulously as she swung the driver's door open and jumped in. I went in on the passenger side, noting that the door creaked loudly and seemed to be on the way to fall off.

"Yep, isn't it awesome?", she grinned. "It's a little hard to start, and it's not good on the roads during the winter. But I love it. I'll drive it until the day it dies." She fought with the key for a few seconds before she slammed back the gearshift, and the thing jumped into life. She swerved it out of the parking lot so fast, I had to clutch the seat nervously.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I didn't know these things still even existed."

"It was my grandfathers, actually. I was so attached to it as a kid, that he saved it for the day I got my license, and kept it in a pretty good shape. Let's just say I didn't exactly blend in at the high school parking lot."

"I can't imagine why.", I joked, and she laughed merrily. It was such a nice sound, and made me want to make her laugh more. She pushed a big, rusty old button, starting the music. The Immigrant Song, by Led Zeppelin. It felt incredibly surreal, sitting in this old hippie car, listening to 70's music with this amazing and beautiful rocker chick sitting next to me.

"My grandfather used to drive this thing to Woodstock back in the day. I love that it seems to have it's own aura of a previous life. Like you can only imagine what went on in this thing."

"Wow, yeah."

The song ended, and the car went silent.

"Can you turn the cassette?"

"Excuse me?"

"The cassette has ended. You have to take it out, turn it, and put it in again. There's more tracks on the other side.", she said this like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I don't think I've used a cassette since I was five.", I said, as I pressed the large eject button and turned the cassette. It read 'Bella's Mixtape', and for some reason I found this amazingly cool. I could imagine girls exactly like Bella, heading to Woodstock in the 70's, listening to Led Zeppelin mix tapes on cassettes.

"So, what do you do, except for tattooing?", I asked, after successfully starting the music again. It was The White Stripes this time.

"I go to college, studying Arts. My boyfriend back in my first year taught me how to ink, so I've been doing that as a job next to the studies for the last years. I guess I'm pretty lucky there."

"So you're… how old?"

"Twenty-two.", she said, and looked away from the road to smile at me. "What about you, you're eighteen, finishing high school? What are you doing next?"

It sounded incredibly juvenile, compared to her. She was four years older than me. Why the fuck did she want to hang out with me? Her voice held no condescendence, though.

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get into music, actually. My parents want me to get into med school but I'm not so sure."

"Then I hope you get into music.", she smiled. "You should always go your own way. My parents wanted me to go something that got me 'a real job,' but it just wasn't me. They never saw arts as something proper and tangible, but it makes me happy. And that's all that matters in the end."

I watched her in awe as she said this, and didn't look away until she took a sharp turn and the car came to an abrupt halt.

"Here we are," she said, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

We were in front of this old, three stories high bungalow of sorts that lay lonely on a grass field down by the beach. Currently, it was crowded with people, and several cars lined up the little parking space.

"It seems like my roommates are having a party.", said Bella.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this, I would have gone somewhere else if I knew. They used to be pretty wild."

"That's okay.", I said, trying to sound like someone who was familiar with wild parties.

"We'll go to my room, okay?", she smiled at me and took my hand. She led me up the porch, passing by a couple that were making out heavily. She greeted a group of guys that stood smoking by the door. Inside, it was just as clustered. The music was loud and obnoxious, and I literarily felt the bass beats shake my body.

Just as we neared a staircase, Bella was stopped by a tall, pretty blonde girl. She came at her with a big smile, shouting, "Bells! There you are." She came a little closer than what was practically necessary, and grabbed onto Bella's waist as she whispered in her ear. I couldn't hear what she was saying. I noticed that her eyes darkened when she noticed Bella's and mine intertwined hands. She shot me a nasty look, and I could hear the tone of her voice get inquisitive and accusing.

Bella said something, held firmer onto my hand, and then said, "Later, T." With that, she left the girl standing with her arms crossed and pulled me up the stairs. The second floor was much quieter.

"Was that…?", I asked, not really knowing what I was asking.

"Tanya.", Bella sighed. "She's my… friend."

"So you...."

"…Experiment. Sometimes." She shrugged and gave me a sheepish look.

I was strangely aroused by the idea of this. I tried to imagine Bella and the blonde in a compromising position, with a lot less clothes, and felt my body react to it.

"I think it's getting a little too serious for Tanya, though. I've broken things off, and she's not taking it well.", she explained as she led me up yet another flight of stairs. "Here we are.", she said and opened the second door down the hall.

Bella's room reminded me a lot about Bella herself. Her walls were completely covered in posters of bands, artists and burly men covered in tattoos who probably made music in some way. I recognized many old classics, but she also seemed to have a liking to younger rock and punk bands. It was like stepping right into Rock Sound Magazine. Her furniture was simple and nice, containing of a bed, a huge closet and a desk. By the bedside stood a large TV screen.

"So yeah, this is me.", she said.

"It's cool. Jeez, you got a lot of posters."

"Heh, yeah. It became a goal of mine, to have the walls completely covered. Could you guess it's painted purple underneath?"

I looked around, but didn't find a trace of the original wall color. I sat down timidly at her bed. Bella fiddled with the stereo that stood on her desk. Some calm rock ballad I recognized started playing, and she turned to me with a sultry look on her face.

"So… what do you want to do?", I asked nervously. Did she expect me to make a move on her now?

"What do _you_ want to do?", she asked with a sly voice as she plopped down on the bed beside me. I swallowed.

She reached out her hand to my face, tracing her fingertips over my jaw softly. It felt good, and made my skin seem to sparkle with excitement. She inched herself a little closer so that her legs touched mine. Her face was so close.

"Look at me," she whispered, and palmed my cheek as I turned towards her.

"Hi," she grinned.

"Hey, I smiled back. And then she touched the other cheek with her free hand, and leaned in towards my face. Our eyes stayed locked at each other, and I saw my own reflection in her brilliant brown eyes.

When our lips touched, I gasped. Her lips were so soft, and a little wet after she'd licked them. She pressed them firmly against mine, leaning over me, and I reached out quickly to hold her waist. I never wanted to let her go. She tilted her head to one side and opened her mouth slightly, and I did the same instinctively. Our tongues meeting felt so incredibly erotic, and I became aware that my erection was pressing tightly against my jeans. I didn't quite know how to move my tongue against hers, so I let her lead and swallowed the awkwardness.

Our mouths made sounds, I noted, little smacks and suction sounds, and it was music to my ears. A moan erupted from my throat, and I blushed. It only seemed to spur her on though, because her hands went from my cheeks to my neck, where she played softly with my hair, and she lifted one leg over mine, settling herself in my lap.

This was a whole new sensation. I had Bella everywhere, and let my hands roam over her back and her soft, long hair. She breathed deeply, almost whimpering. The kissing went smoother now that I'd gotten the hang of it, and Bella became more persistent, kissing me harder and pressing me to lean back on my arms. I moaned loudly when she positioned her groin above mine and started grinding on my cock. It felt amazing.

She'd pushed me back to lie on my back, and things started to get really heated, with her hands inside my shirt, when we were startled by a loud bang into the wall.

It sounded like someone was banging a large item, most likely a bed, repeatedly into the wall, and the two voices we heard made it pretty clear what was going on. When the screaming started, there was no doubt. Bella sat up, flustered and with her hair ruffled everywhere, and rolled her eyes.

"Tanya. She brought that guy here to do that on purpose, I bet."

"To make you jealous?"

"I assume so."

"Is it working?", I asked quietly. She looked down to me and grinned.

"Why would I be jealous of that, when I'm here with you?" With that she bent down and kissed me once on the lips. She stood up, and reached out her hand for me to do the same. "Come, we can't hear ourselves over that. And I'd very much like to hear you.", she winked.

"Where will we go?"

"The van. Come." Again she held tightly onto my hand as led me back to the party shenanigans. We both giggled as we passed the door next by, hearing the ridiculousness of the exaggerated noises. And as we descended to the second floor, it became clear that third floor wasn't the only getting some this evening.

"I swear people get extra horny in this part of town. Maybe it's something in the ocean breeze, I don't know, there's always someone hooking up on every available surface. I have felt the repercussions several times when I have forgotten to lock my door.", Bella said, flinching at the memory.

First floor seemed a lot more crowded and messier now than when we came. People were dancing all over, and the floor was sticky from someone's spilt drink.

"Jeez. I'm not looking forward to cleaning up this shit in the morning.", she said. She led me outside quickly, avoiding all the guys that called for her in the kitchen. It was a relief when we finally got outside and I could breathe in some fresh air.

The van stood so far from the house that it was pretty calm and quiet when we reached it. She went for the back doors, but before she opened them, she gripped my shirt and pushed me up against it, attacking my mouth. I couldn't help but moan again, and gripped her sides as our tongues greeted. We made out for a good while before she parted and gave me a peck, and hopped into the van's open space.

The windows were covered by the flowery curtains, making it dim inside, where I could see a large mattress lying on the floor, along with pillows and comforters.

"I used to sleep in here sometimes, when it gets too noisy inside.", she explained. "It's good to have my own little safe space."

"It's nice.", I agreed, and I suddenly remembered that Jasper had promised to pick me up at the tattoo shop. I sent him a quick text explaining that it wouldn't be necessary.

"I'm just telling my friend not to pick me up," I explained and had barely put my phone away before she pulled me inside and pushed me down onto the mattress and straddled me.

"You're so pretty.", she cooed, before she kissed me again. Pretty? I wasn't sure it was a compliment I was hoping for, but it was a compliment nonetheless. I felt like saying something back, so I told her the truth.

"You're beautiful."

She giggled into my mouth then, and licked my teeth, which was a weird sensation. She started grinding on me again, little rotating motions above my crotch. My erection, which had barely faded on our way down, stood again at full mast. I let my hands slide down to the back of her hips, and searched for her skin timidly with my fingertips. She was so soft and warm, much smoother than my own skin was. I pushed my hips up a little, automatically, and she let out a loud moan that vibrated against my lips. I barely contained an orgasm. This would not last.

She sat up and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. I stared in awe, unable to rip my eyes away from the glorious sight of her red bra, with her full breasts spilling over the cup. She smiled knowingly at me.

"Have you done this before?"

"N-no.", I answered honestly.

"I figured as much." She bent down again and gave me a soft kiss. Then she spoke against my lips. "Are you sure you want to? I won't pressure you."

"Are you kidding?", I breathed out. "I want nothing more."

She laughed at that. "We'll take it easy." She laid her hands at my stomach, and stroked my skin as she pushed the shirt up, and she was extra careful when she pulled the material over the tattoo. I sat up a little so I could pull it completely off and throw it to the side.

And then she kissed me again. The feeling of her now almost bare breasts against my chest was indescribable. She took one of my hands and led it between us, pushing my palm against one breast. I didn't waist anytime and groped it carefully. It was so full and round and warm, and I felt her heartbeats through it. It beat so fast.

"Mm, that's it baby.", she whispered. Her voice was so deep and sultry, and I was amazed over the fact that she was obviously very turned on. It felt a sense of pride. I slid my other hand up her stomach to grasp her other breast, and massaged both firmly.

Feeling daring, I slipped a few fingers into one of the cups to stroke over her nipple. I knew the female nipples were very sensitive. This was proved when she moaned deeply against my tongue. It was so hard and firm, and I got an image of taking it into my mouth and licking it. I did the same with the other, slipping my thumb in on both sides so I could rub them easily in circulating motions.

Bella's hand left my neck and reached behind her, and I heard the snap as she opened her bra. She sat up further, away from my eager hands, so she could shrug the fabric off her arms and throw it to the side.

Tits. Glorious, amazing tits, and they were real, right in front of me. Not some plastic shit on a screen. These were round and firm and perfect, with pink little nipples pointing right at me. She chuckled softly, and I realized that I'd lain there staring at them for quite some time. I threw all caution and nerves to the wind, and decided to take myself up on my earlier thought.

I leaned up on my arms, and pressed my lips against one of her peaks. I heard her breathing hitch, and I was even rewarded with a moan when I snuck my tongue out to lick it. I licked around it, trying to figure out what could be most pleasurable. I sucked it into my mouth and scraped the skin around it very carefully with my teeth. She whimpered and gripped the back of my head with both hands, pressing me against her. I'd totally forgotten about the other breast. She'd started that grinding motion again, and I whimpered with her.

She gripped my hair harder, so it almost hurt, and pulled me away from her chest and up to her lips, kissing me more intently than before. It was a little awkward when I opened my mouth too much and our teeth clanked together, but she didn't seem to care.

This was so incredibly much more erotic than anything I'd ever imagined. My dick was straining so hard against my jeans, it felt like it would press through. I'd been more or less hard since I'd first seen Bella in the shop, so my balls were probably blue. I was ready to explode, and already on the brink of orgasm just from her kissing and touching me, and grinding against me. One particularly hard thrust from her hips against my erection and I did, in fact, explode.

I gasped and spluttered and blushed so hard it almost hurt, and excused myself profusely. I hadn't come in my pants since… since last year. I was so ashamed that I was ready to bolt out of there and never see her again. She just chuckled of me.

"It's okay Edward.", she cooed, and stroked my cheek. I blushed even harder. "Hey, look at me. I'm serious. This happens to a lot of people."

"It's still embarrassing as hell.", I said.

"Don't be embarrassed. We'll just continue, okay?", she smiled. She handled this exceptionally well. It made me wonder if she often dealt with hopeless virgins.

I found consolation in her tits, which were pressed against my chest again as I'd sat up. Softly as, she began kissing me, she scraped her nails down my chest, grazing my nipples, until she reached the button of my jeans. I was all too keen on getting out of the sticky clothing, so when she'd opened them I lifted my hips, making it easy to pull them off. She pulled them to my knees, and I struggled for a while with kicking them off. I was frighteningly near kneeing her in the crotch at least once.

"The socks too.", she said.

"What?"

"Jeez, you have to take your socks off.", she giggled. "We simply can't do this with your socks on."

I complied hastily, though I hadn't even though of taking them off. I'd thought it would be nice to keep my feet warm, but then I remembered reading that socks on during sex was a huge turn off for girls. I struggled with them for a while, and she pushed me eagerly on my back the second I was done.

I held onto her hips while we made out, and contemplated the task that was now laid before me. She had her jeans on still, and that was a belt, a couple of buttons and a zipper away from what I desperately wanted. I fingered the hem of the jeans, stroking my finger back and forth inside the fabric. Luckily, she unfastened the belt and had her jeans open without me having to lay all my efforts into it.

My fingers were back to trembling as I pushed them under the loosened jeans to cup the top of her ass. I enjoyed the feeling for all it was worth as I slowly slid my hands down her ass and thighs, taking the jeans with me. She helped me take them off completely, socks and all, and before I knew it the only fabrics separating us were her little skanky panties and my sticky boxers. The grinding we still held up had now a whole new prospect. And I was hard again.

I could feel my cock, barely clad, rubbing against the crotch of her panties, and it was incredibly sensual and erotic and wet. She'd started moaning every other stroke, and the sound made thrilling little chills run through my body, straight to my cock.

I rubbed my fingers over the waistband of her panties, thinking of my next move. I just _had_ to touch her. And I wanted to hear more of those enticing sounds she made. What would she do when it was my fingers rubbing directly at her heat? I couldn't wait to find out, so I slid one hand under the fabric, and was amazed by the bare and soft skin I found there. I moved a little further, and it was so _wet_. Apparently, Bella was very aroused, and this pleased me to no end. I rubbed around a little, getting familiar, and she started grinding herself against my fingers and whispered words of encouragement in my ear.

My fingers met a little bump, just at the top of her pussy, and I figured from what I'd read and seen that this was her clit. According to everything I knew, this was valuable information, and apparently, so thought Bella. She twitched a little against me and gasped loudly when I started rubbing around it.

"Oh God, yes. Right there Edward, that's so good.", she whimpered, not even able to keep up the kissing anymore as she writhed and gasped and moaned. I was so proud.

Her grinding sped up, so I followed her by speeding up the motion of my fingers as well. I experienced quickly that this was the right thing to do, as she started to get so wet that it ran a little down my hand. I wanted more space, so I moved my hand away from her and pulled at her panties, wanting them off. She made a complaining sound when I stopped fingering her, but complied and got the offending fabric off with surprising speed. I heard it rip a little before it flew to the other side of the van.

I now had a completely naked Bella on top of me. Holy Jesus. I was quick to place my hand back where it belonged, and this time I followed with my other hand too. I searched around until I found her little opening, and pushed two fingers inside. She gripped hard onto my arms, and I wondered in horror if I'd hurt her, but her noises told me otherwise.

I matched the rhythm around her clit with the careful pumping of my fingers in and out of her, concentrating hard on making it right for her. She encouraged me with her steadily rising moans and gasps, and the hurried movements of her hips.

"Mm, I'm going to come so hard. Keep it up. Please.", she moaned out.

"Yes.", I breathed back, too focused on my task to talk back. I was going to make her come? I was sure this would be of epic proportions for me, like landing on the moon, or winning The Nobel Peace Prize. So I doubled my efforts, rubbing her faster and twisting the fingers inside as to better rub up against her walls. I knew my wrists were growing tired and stiff, but there was no stopping me now. There was an orgasm on the way.

Her sounds went from soft moans to little keening sounds, growing louder and louder until she more or less shouted out and stiffened above me. Her expression was glorious, all scrunched up and slack jawed. I slowed my movements.

_She'd come. I'd made her come._

She slumped down against my chest for a second, taking a deep breath, before she kissed me hard.

"Holy shit.", she said breathlessly. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I haven't. I've just watched a lot of porn.", I said without thinking, and then blushed beet red. She just laughed loudly.

"Thank the lords for broadband internet connection, huh?" she grinned playfully. I blushed some more. She looked down then, to my boxers, which were so strained by my erection that the waistband didn't even touch my skin at the front anymore.

"Hello.", she cooed. She kissed my nipple quickly before she scooted down and pulled the boxers down and off my legs. I immediately felt a pang of shyness, lying completely naked in front of another person for the first time since I was an infant. Especially since Edward Jr. was saluting her shamelessly. Maybe I should have shaved…

"I really want to lick it right now, but something tells me that it would kill the joy before we get to the main event.", she said as she eyed me appreciatively. I didn't have it in me to be offended. If anything, I had to agree. As much as her lips around me seemed incredibly tempting, it would probably kill the prospects of anything else for a while.

She slithered up my body again, and when we face to face again, I felt her pussy rub wetly against me. I swallowed hard.

She smiled reassuringly, and reached down and gripped around my shaft. Feeling her skin on my most sensitive parts made me groan. She held me upright, and positioned me right against her opening, rubbing around it and making me wet with her juices.

Then, looking directly into my eyes, just a few inches away, she sat down, sheathing me completely in her.

It completely blew away every expectation I'd ever had. I'd imagined this so many times, but nothing compared to the feeling of her soft, wet and warm cavern sucking me in and kneading me, like a firm hand. She contracted her muscles teasingly as she sat still, and it felt foreign but oh so good. I scrunched my eyes shut and held onto her hips harder than I'd intended to, trying as hard as I could to push back every surge of orgasm. I relaxed gradually as a few minutes passed by.

"Are you ready?", she asked, and her voice was breathy and sexy. I nodded.

She lifted herself up and then descending, slowly and carefully, her hand on my chest and her eyes locked with mine. She gyrated her hips, swiveling them back and forth and in circulating movements. I moaned quietly every time her hips came down and caressed mine. My hands had relaxed, and I stroked them over her hips and ass, feeling her skin and helping her move up and down. She took it at light and slow pace, and I was thankful for it. If she'd taken me fast and hard, I had now idea how long I'd be able to hold back.

She leaned back down and kissed me again, and it was the most sensual and intimate moment we'd shared so far. Her impaled on me, rocking up and down, back and forth, our tongues following the same slow, sensual rhythm. She started making noise again, just little breaths and moans against my mouth, and it made it all so much better.

I felt the pleasure take over, and started pushing up into her, speeding up the pace a little. The muscles in my lower belly and thighs tightened, the pleasure spread from my cock out to my whole body, toes and fingertips and all. And with one last, wonderful push, I came. And it lasted longer and harder than any orgasm I'd ever dreamt of. The sounds I made were probably pathetic, but I couldn't hold back as I gasped and shot into her, probably in insane amounts. Her movements slowed until she came to a complete stop and stayed on me. The feeling of softening in her and feeling my jizz running out was more than weird, but I didn't want to move away.

Eventually, she pulled off and rolled over to lie beside me, one leg slung over mine. She kissed my chest affectionately and looked at me as I gathered myself. I looked back and a grin spread across my face.

"Wow.", I breathed. She giggled.

I turned to lie facing her, and propped myself up on my elbow. In my nervousness and excitement, I'd failed to notice all the tattoos that were now fully exposed to me. Her arms were covered, more or less, as I'd seen before. Her chest area was blank and pretty, but I could see tattoos on her hips and thighs, and the end of something large and colorful curled around from her back. I got curious, so I leaned over her to get a better look at it.

It was a large, elegant peacock, vibrantly colorful with blue and green that covered half of her back. It was the tail feathers I'd seen over her side.

"This is beautiful.", I whispered, and stroked my fingers over it.

"Thank you.", she smiled. "That's the only reason I got it, really. I wanted a large, beautiful peacock. I've always had a fascination with them."

I stroked my fingers further up until I reached her shoulder blades, where I found a big grinning pumpkin with an inscription on top that went all over her shoulders.

"I was born on Halloween.", she explained. "So I found that suiting. But I swear I'm not Satan's child.", she winked.

"Your birthday is on Halloween? That's so cool.", I said, and slid my fingers down the arm that was currently caressing my stomach. On her over arm, Jack and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas went hand in hand, surrounded by stars and the moon, complete with the shadow of Oogie Boogie Man in it. I smiled. Further down, larger stars and a large green and red spider web and pink lotus flowers on water filled her under arm.

When I reached her wrist, as I saw the rose and the inscription I'd noticed earlier, and she grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. She led our hands over my stomach, down to my cock which again stood tall and proud. I hadn't even noticed.

However, I became _very_ aware of it as she moved our hands up and down over my shaft. I whimpered and turned my head towards her, enjoying the feeling as we lay forehead to forehead, looking at each other. I pulled our hands away then, and rolled over on top of her, careful with her little body. I settled myself between her legs and grabbed my cock, stroking up and down her slit.

She groaned and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. I took this as approval, and pushed inside her. She lifted her legs to accommodate me better, and I placed my hands on her hips for leverage. Testing, I started to pull out a little before pushing in again, awkwardly setting a rhythm.

She pushed against my ass with her heels, urging me to go faster, and I happily applied. This felt as amazing as before, but I was more in control now, both of the movements and myself. It was thrilling. She broke the kiss as she arched her neck back, pressing her head into the mattress as she moaned out my name. I sped up slightly, and pulled myself up on my knees a little so I could push harder. The van rocked slightly back and forth, and I heard wet little noises from where we were joined. Sex noises, _Jesus_.

She became louder and louder, and I was so proud that I was the one doing this to her, making her writhe and moan and scream. I almost lost it when I saw her little hand disappearing between us, stroking herself as I fucked her.

I groaned and went faster. Our skin smacked every time I pushed into her, faster and faster, and I knew this wouldn't last much longer. I pushed back the urge to come.

"Ugh, I'm gonna come soon.", I warned. My voice was surprisingly raspy.

"Just… Just a little longer. I'm so close.", she whimpered. I bit my teeth together and held back, thinking of things like my mother and Jasper and hairy backs. Jasper fucking my mother with hair on his back. Eew!

But it was successful, as I felt her hand going faster between us, and her muscles starting to clench around me. She was so loud now, and I made the mistake of looking down on her perfect little lashes as they lay against her cheek, her open mouth and then down to where her breasts were bouncing back and forth with my thrusts.

"Oh God. Oh God, Edward, yes!", she yelled, and I looked down to where we were joined, her hand stroking her clit furiously and my cock pounding wetly in and out of her. I gave up all resistance then, and came so hard it hurt.

I slowed my movements, panting with exhaustion and happiness. She was panting hard as well, and was grinning at me before she pulled me down for a rough kiss. I slumped against her, barely able to keep my weight off her.

"That was so good.", she grinned, and I agreed breathlessly. I pulled out of her and rolled over to her side, pulling her against me. I don't know how long we lay like that, listening to each other's breaths slow down. Suddenly, she sat up.

"I'm sticky.", she said. "Let's go wash off."

"Where?"

"The ocean.", she smirked. We pulled on our pants and shirts without underwear, and ran barefoot over the parking lot, to the grass fields behind the house and down to the beach. It was completely dark now. She pulled off her clothes and threw them on a large rock, and I was momentarily stunned by seeing her naked yet again as she ran down to the water. I pulled off my own clothes and followed her.

She laughed and splashed at me as I dived into the chill water after her, and I squeaked like a little girl. That only made her laugh harder. When we were in to our shoulders, she jumped up and embraced me, holding onto me with her thighs around my sides, and we stood there, making out, naked under the stars.

~*~

"Are you okay, Mr. Cullen?", Bernard asked.

I shook my head to clear it and grabbed the puppy as it jumped out from a bush and tried to run past me, holding it securely in my arms

"You little sneaker.", I chided. "Yes, thank you Bernard, I'm perfectly fine." I nodded to the pool boy and went back inside, cursing the smell of burnt bacon and letting the puppy down.

My kids cheered and clapped as the puppy ran back inside and started licking their feet, and my wife came running down the stairs into the kitchen, pulling the pan away from the oven.

"He ran far this time, I see?" she asked, and I kissed the 'E' that marked her neck and said, "No Bells, I just got a little lost in memories."

* * *

There you go, I hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think yeah?


End file.
